


Please

by TururaJ



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TururaJ/pseuds/TururaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an obvious mistake on his part to forgo his shirt and lie down on the blanket in just his linen pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the meaningless fluff (without cute pinky bats and oranges though). I had the desire to write something more serious, but didn’t have the will, so… this was born. I’m not sure what it is, I just went with the flow (Inaho, wtf are you doing?). I’m not sorry once again. :3

Slowly he moved his tired body under the shadows of the nearest trees. The heat was overwhelming. It’s not like he despised the sun - anything was better than the icy darkness of the cell he spent several years imprisoned in - but this season the summer obviously had no shame in torturing former Counts with endless blue sky, hot air and stifling long days. The only peace came in the form of a comfortable blanket thrown over the green vastness of tickling grass. Slaine stretched his body and held back a satisfied moan when his hand accidently touched a bottle of cold water - it burned his skin with hundreds of pleasant goosebumps.

Kaizuka’s fingers chose right that wonderful moment of utter calmness to begin their cheeky invasion. Considering Kaizuka’s personality, Slaine had to be honest - all in all it was quite a predictable and not an unusual move. Starting from his bare toes, the fingers slid upwards, reaching under the soft fabric of his linen pants, and for some time just caressed his knee. Slaine was too lazy to open his eyes and take a look at Kaizuka, but he was sure the idiot’s face was once again lightened by deep concentration. As if exploring Slaine’s knee was an important part of conducting some vital experiment.

It still baffled him sometimes. The gentleness, the care, the kindness which Kaizuka Inaho chose to bestow upon him. For once in his life, having not given anything away and not expecting anything at all, Slaine had received a priceless gift. Not that he had accepted it right away, of course, but the years in the prison took their toll, and Kaizuka turned out to be even more stubborn in his advances. Voluntary surrendering, as Slaine had found out at last, could come with an unexpected amount of ease and contentment.

There was a short period he still preferred to lay all the blame for all his tragedies on Kaizuka, but now it too had passed. They were free of war and war crimes, of unrequited love and exhausting politics, of past sins and bad choices. Truthfully, living somewhere away from the world and its unending problems, Slaine was happy. And Kaizuka was regarding him as an equal. What more could he ask for, especially after life had taught him to never ask for anything at all?

As his thoughts dived for the recent past - probably, because of the onslaught of heat - his attention swayed, and Kaizuka used that moment to move his hand away from his knee, touch his thigh - thankfully, this time over his pants - and put it on the bare skin of his abdomen, surely trying to provoke some moans or sighs from Slaine’s greedy lips. And maybe - just _maybe_ \- if he wasn’t so tired from the constant sun Slaine would feel like succumbing to the clear challenge.

“Mmm, no, go away, Kaizuka”, he said, turning his head so that the sudden gust of wind could cool his wet from the sweating hair.

“I refuse”, came a bold answer, although it wasn’t something Slaine was unaccustomed to. It was an obvious mistake on his part to forgo his shirt and lie down on the blanket in just his linen pants. Kaizuka had a tendency to worship his body despite the crisscrossing of scars, despite his thin complexion and despite him being a man. Not that it bothered Slaine. Sex was… good. All right, more than good. Okay, it was mind-blowing. Unexpectedly so. Really, would you expect having sex with your former enemy to turn out to be one of the best things to happen to you throughout your life? Well, Slaine didn’t.

“I don’t feel like it”, he muttered and slapped the daring hand as it was already moving up along the long lines of scars to take its stance over one of his hardening nipples. And, no, he wasn’t aroused. He wasn’t going to get aroused. He would rather die than have sex under this ungodly weather and become even hotter and sweatier.

“I’m not asking for anything”. Kaizuka Inaho never lied, but Slaine wasn’t a fool. His eyelids slid open, and he squinted his eyes to examine the unreadable face. There was a dangerous, almost hidden fire consuming the bloody-red orbs. Slaine still had to question Kaizuka how the hell he’d got back the missing eye. It wasn’t an analytical machine and it wasn’t an artificial eye - that much Slaine gathered. It was a sensitive topic for him though, so he was keeping silent. For now.

“You rarely have to ask, Kaizuka, as I’m willing. But today just be gone”. Not asking for anything didn’t mean taking without asking couldn’t take place. They’ve been sharing bed for a year already, but it wasn’t such a long period, so Slaine liked to stay on alert. Generally he trusted Kaizuka, but there were times he left himself the benefit of doubt. Most likely, he’d been hurting Kaizuka with it - the silent glances Inaho usually gave him spoke volumes - but Slaine knew he would break if his trust would someday be betrayed, so doubt was a necessary thing for his survival.

“I’m horny”. Apparently not only sex was mind-blowing. Kaizuka’s trademark honesty was something that always made Slaine growl and wanting to punch Kaizuka right in that passionless face. How could a person say that he is horny with a face like that? No, wait, what’s more important - do people really openly voice their dirty desires like that? Slaine had a wide variety of experiences - like being whipped, being beaten to a pulp, threatened, feared, respected, hated, but he never had the time to delve into the shady side of life concerning sex and sexual behavior, relationships and all that he was sure to never become a part of.

“I don’t care.” He wasn’t going to yield. “Go help yourself in the bathroom”.

“It is utterly illogical to use the bathroom while having a half-dressed lover by my side”. Kaizuka’s patience was running out. Slaine’s hips were suddenly gripped by a pair of strong hands, and his body was rather unceremoniously moved down the blanket under Kaizuka’s own body and territory. He yelped and swore, even though Kaizuka’s touch was still kind of gentle. Actually none of them liked to be very rough in bed. Slaine guessed they both had too many rough moments in the past and didn’t need any kind of remembrance.

“Kaizuka! Stop it! I warned you!” Somehow this was turning out to be a battle of wills. Again. Honestly, the last time Slaine won Kaizuka suffered through several hours of light bondage, by the end of which he almost - pity, that _almost_ \- became a moaning and whining heap. It served him right as usually Slaine was the one to suffer through long and shameless nights. Not that he didn’t like it. Kaizuka knew exactly where to touch him and how to move inside him to make him hot and crazy and needy and _needed_ and it felt so right every time Slaine was completely losing himself.

Perhaps, Kaizuka sensed that he really wasn’t in the mood, because after a short match of intense staring the invading hands had finally left his body. Slaine relaxed back into the blanket sighing and breathing in the unexpected wave of fresh air. Was he hallucinating from the heat or there were storm clouds gathering in the distance? He had yet to see a thunderstorm since moving from the prison. And maybe these terrible hot days would come to an end at last? The day seemed to brighten considerably with this thought.

Right until he heard the sound of Kaizuka unzipping his jeans.

Slaine hurried to lift up his head, leaned on his arms and stared. No way. Kaizuka definitely wasn’t doing what Slaine thought he was doing. Over his dead body!

“Are you kidding me?” He was merciful. He was merciful enough to ask a question before strangling the idiot.

“I’m having an urgent problem, which you denied your assistance with, so I’m solving it”. Yeah. Sure. As if lowering your pants in front of your tired and angry lover and taking out your dick wasn’t a way to gain some new problems.

“You can’t be serious. We are outside, Kaizuka!” his voice seemed now like hissing of an outraged snake but it wasn’t enough to bring Kaizuka back to his senses. Truth to be told, nothing was ever enough.

“No one is going to see us. We are far away from the nearest village so just lie back and let me look at you, Slaine”.

“Let you… what? Oh my God, oh my… ugh, you’ll be sorry for this. I’ll make you sorry for this, I swear”.

“We’ll see”. The smile hiding at the corners of Kaizuka’s lips was irritating, but somehow, as if an unknown spell was cast over him, Slaine fell back on the blanket, cheeks burning from the sheer embarrassment.

This was a first. They’ve done many shameful things - things he didn’t regret - but Kaizuka getting off in front of him was something he never imagined even in his wildest dreams. He couldn’t just ignore what was happening, he couldn’t avert his eyes. Doing it outside almost like a sex-crazed animal, bloody eyes pinning Slaine down with a look of a starving vulture, looming over him with knees apart, hand slowly sliding up and down the aroused cock, teasing the sensitive head. No wonder Slaine felt the heat rising in his own body in a matter of moments.

No wonder that when Kaizuka reached for his mouth with his other hand Slaine couldn’t even resist. He moved his tongue all over Kaizuka’s fingers coating them with plenty of saliva like a good obedient puppy. And then watched as those fingers spread the saliva on Kaizuka’s dick joining it with the pre-come. Kaizuka never moaned unless he wasn’t on the receiving end but his heavy and controlled breathing was doing it for Slaine just as well as those rare precious moans.

He was so lost he wanted to whimper. He was getting aroused despite all his efforts to avoid it. But how could he not whilst watching Kaizuka playing with himself, using those long twisting strokes, experimenting with pressure and speed, touching his balls and even slowing down to deny himself a much-needed orgasm - everything obviously just to torture Slaine to no end. He was hot. He was going to kill Kaizuka. No. Fuck him. Later.

He watched and watched and watched, listening to the quiet gasps, to the rustling of trees over their heads, to his own laboured breathing, and thought if it would be all right to stop holding back and slide his own hand into his pants as the line of those reliable shoulders, the quivering abdomen, the moving hips were just too much. But that would mean that he’d lose one more of their silent duels, so maybe he’d try to wait for the evening and then corner Kaizuka in the bedroom, like normal people surely do.

“Where do you want it, Slaine?”

“On my chest”.

Shit. Ha had answered without thinking, and it was too late to take the words back. His whole body froze the moment Kaizuka Inaho climaxed, letting all his drops of come fall onto Slaine’s bare chest. Somehow it felt good. And awkward. And hot. And - holy shit - he was so going to get his revenge later. Right now showering sounded like a nice option though. Yet he couldn’t move. Kaizuka was catching his breath having comfortably arranged himself on Slaine’s arm.

“It’s going to be a stormy night”. Kaizuka didn’t break the silence for a long time, probably waiting for Slaine’s arousal to recede. Slaine moved his gaze to the sky, noticing how the storm clouds lazily crawled closer, then turned his head to look at Kaizuka. Calm and sated, maybe just a little bit of sleepy, lips so close Slaine had a sudden urge to initiate a kiss.

No matter how much time had passed it was still hard for him to get the concept of ‘mine’. His home, his lover, his future. The lips he could freely kiss. The warm hands he could touch. The man he could turn to after his worst nightmares. The one and only person who would - _God, please_ \- never leave him behind.

“Kaizuka…”

“Mmm?”

No. He couldn’t say it.

“Never mind”. His lips formed a ghost of a bitter smile, but suddenly Kaizuka was pressing his lips to his shoulder, and his thoughts scattered like a horde of frightened birds. “Just wanted to remind you that you are not getting away with this”.

“I look forward to how you retaliate, Troyard”. The answer was too shady. Slaine gritted his teeth, the suspicion making his head whirl. Had Kaizuka done all that on purpose to make him take the more active role today, at the same time forgoing the need to voice his wish? Or was he just teasing Slaine? What was truly going in that ingenious head of his?

Slaine sighed leaping to his feet and following the path towards their cozy cottage, deciding to let it all slide as he was still too hot and tired from the heat and now bothered by the faint traces of arousal. Kaizuka’s steps haunted him until they stopped at the door. Slaine took one last look at the sky. The blueness was beginning to be filled by the plumy white clouds, the sun seemed to sour, and the wind was steadily getting up.

Finally the summer was going to show him its ugly side. And, frankly, Slaine was quite all right with it. After all, there could be no innocent creatures in the world, no innocent occurrences. No white and no black - only the gray colors, a mix of good and evil. And sometimes, just sometimes, if you were lucky enough, there would also be a person to pull you throughout all of it.

 _Please_ , Slaine thought, feeling Inaho’s hands gently pushing him forward inside the house, _please, let these days last._


End file.
